Fun in the Salon
by Monsoonmagic
Summary: Elane, Evangeline, and Mare have some fun in the salon if you know what I mean. Smut. Please leave some reviews.


A/N, this is set in that chapter of King's Cage when Mare has to visit Evangeline and Elane in the salon. Mare is sitting in the chair facing the mirror and Elane just went invisible. I'll probably do a chapter two for reasons. Please leave reviews. Also, this is my first fic.

I could feel Elane's hand on my shoulder and I tensed. From the other part of the room, I could hear Evangeline ordering the servants to leave, but I wasn't focused on that. For Elane's other hand was now on my other shoulder. She slowly began massaging sensuously. Suddenly, her mouth was next to my ear.

"Why so tense? You need to relax," she whispered devilishly.

I was trying to remain tense and on guard, but Elane was actually very good. It became very hard for me not to relax and give in to her touch. The only thing I let myself do was close my eyes. It didn't matter, I couldn't see her either way. Slowly, her massage started to go different places than my shoulders. She went down my back and down the front of my shoulders to the top of my breasts. She hit a tight knot in my back and I couldn't help myself.

"Ohhhh!" I tipped my head back and let out a breathy moan. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was ceiling. So, Elane was still invisible.

"Elane, let me take over." Evangeline said softly, but forcefully. She was surprisingly close and honestly, I had completely forgotten her. I tensed again, not knowing what the magnetron had planned.

"Oh, but it was just getting fun." Elane pouted.

"I know." Evangeline stated with a smirk. She took over the massage. I was still wary, but Evangeline was just too good too and soon I was moaning. Another factor in that was the fact that Elane was still massaging me. She had just moved down to my legs instead of my shoulders. She was visible now though. I suppose that it didn't matter if she invisible if Evangeline was here. Soon, Elane's massage started to move up my legs and Evangeline's started to move down my front.

"You know, it's a shame that Maven keeps you all locked up away from the rest of us. It's much more fun to enjoy the spoils of war like this." Evangeline whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. Elane was in between my legs while massaging my inner thighs. Funny, I don't remember how she had gotten there. Evangeline was almost to my breasts. Shamefully, I wished she was at the nipple.

I was getting aroused and I was practically squirming in my chair. I'm glad that the fabric of this dress is thick otherwise they'd see my erect nipples through the dress. However, Elane still caught other signs of my arousal.

"Oh, Eve, look at this. She's starting to soak through her underwear!" Elane crowed happily. From her position Elane could see my underwear very clearly. A fact I was not aware of until she had spoken. I tried to close my knees and get her to move from between my legs but Elane was surprisingly strong and held them open. Evangeline moved around to see in between.

"Elane, I think it'd would be our duty to the king to help Miss Barrow here with her little problem." Evangeline stated as though she wasn't talking about my arousal. I had my mouth open to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. All I could do was stare at the both of them now standing between my legs. With a flick of her hand, Evangeline sent my chair sliding backwards due to its metal frame. It stopped at a large and wide chaise lounge and unceremoniously tipped me back onto it. I flopped, sending my skirts up around me, exposing my underwear. Evangeline and Elane we're already by my side. Elane stooped to run her hand up and down my inner thigh while Evangeline was using her ability to take away the metal buttons in the back of my dress. Evangeline ripped my dress off of me, leaving me in just my soaked underwear and bra. Elane finally started to massage my nether regions through my underwear while Evangeline bent down to kiss me.

At first I resisted, but then I just didn't care anymore. I was in the most pleasure I had been since I had gotten here. Elane was amazing, mashing my clit through my underwear which sent waves of pleasure. So, I kissed Evangeline back. Funnily enough, she tasted metallic. Our tongues swirled around each other while Evangeline's hand found it's way under my bra. She tweaked, pinched, rubbed, pulled, and massaged my nipple. First one, then the other, all the while kissing me. I was moaning into the kiss. Without Evangeline there, I know I would've been very loud.

She broke the kiss to take my bra and she nodded at Elane. Elane took this as permission and started to pull my underwear down my legs.

"Elane, give those here." Evangeline commanded, then she my underwear to my mouth and forced me to take it. I could taste my own juices on the fabric. They were salty-sweet.

"We couldn't have you screaming and attracting unwelcome attention now could we?" Evangeline said huskily. I moaned. I lay completely naked on the chaise lounge while Evangeline ordered Elane to strip and they switched places. Now, Evangeline was in between my legs while the naked Elane was alternating between sucking on my nipples and kissing me through the underwear in my mouth. Evangeline bent her head and did one long lick starting along my slit. I jerked and she did again, moving her tongue up and down, dipping it in and out until it finally came to rest on my clit. Creating a vacuum seal with her lips, she sucked in and swirled my clit around with her tongue. It was like she was giving my clit a blow job. I knew what those were of course. I had given quite of few from Maven when we were betrothed to Kilorn in the Stilts. I was a moaning mess even more so when Evangeline slipped her finger in my vagina.

The most I had had in me for months were just my own fingers and that wasn't too enjoyable. Sure, it was enough to get off, but I was really horny for something more. Evangeline was pumping her finger in and out while still bending to lick my clit. Elane was working furious on my nipple and obviously getting more and more aroused. She got up, ripped my underwear out of my mouth and sat on my face. I licked her vagina all over, doing what Evangeline had done to me just a few moments ago. In fact, still doing. Now, Evangeline shoved to more fingers in at once to have a total of three fingers. I almost orgasmed and started crying at the same time. I was very close, I could feel. I was surprised that I hadn't already. Then, Evangeline bent her fingers and hit a certain spot that made me convulse.

I squirted into Evangeline's waiting mouth and screamed into Elane's pussy. It was my first orgasm in months and one of the most intense ones I'd ever had. My legs felt weak and my eyelids grew heavy. Dimly, I could feel Elane get off of my face and Evangeline move from between my legs. Then, someone slapped me and I was wide awake. Of course it was Evangeline who had slapped me.

"You are not going to sleep on us yet!" she hissed, "we have so much more planned."

Evangeline's metal dress melted away, but not all of it. Some, she used to make a large metal dildo. With Evangeline's abilities, she could transform that dildo into anything from a strap-on to a butt plug. Instead of plunging it into my vagina like I expected, she instead gripped my jaw, opened my mouth, and shoved it in. The metal was cold and smooth. Evangeline was vicious. She shoved it so deep I gagged and could barely breathe. She held it there before pulling it out and doing it all over again and again. By the time she was done, the dildo was warm and lubed up.

I expected her to put in my pussy again, but she didn't. Instead, she bent Elane over right in my face. I could see and smell everything. Evangeline plunged it into Elane's butt hole, but Elane didn't seem surprised. If anything she seemed to be used to it. She moan loud and long. I was feeling a little bit left out, but I was tired. I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
